Forbidden Hero
by mythical.nerdfighter
Summary: Tadashi is dead. I'm sure of it. But then... who is he?


**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first time writing on FF, so I may make some careless mistakes. I'll do my best to improve though. Hope you enjoy!**

**Editor - LazyCally. Credits for plot title and summary go to her. **

Rain falls to the ground in a rhythmic manner, and a tear rolls down my cheek. Just one tear. I watch it fall, splatter on the ground, and lost in a field of raindrops. I stifle a chuckle. My mind is lost in a train of thoughts, just like that raindrop losing itself in a field of others.

And then it dawns on me.

He really _is_ gone.

Aunt Cass's crying is muffled behind her maroon red gloves, and strangers crowd around me. I'm suffocated without them even touching my skin. It's foggy. Cold. Everything is a blur. I don't know what to do, what to think. I look down to see a coffin. There is a name engraved:

_Tadashi Hamada_

There is only silence in the car as Aunt Cass drives down the road, the windshield wipers moving to their own little rhythm. I watch the raindrops carve their own path down the window, sometimes merging with other drops, other times traveling by themselves.

Slowly, I shut my eyes.

One by one, memories flood into my mind.

Tadashi wasn't just a big brother. He was a friend. A friend who's always looking out for you, a friend with the purest heart. Of course, he was incredibly smart, but he was also incredibly kind and caring. Helping people was the one thing that brought a smile to his face. He would lift his head up, peek out from under his cap, and let his grin grow broader and broader, until I started grinning as well. And that's where Baymax comes in.

He's this big, marshmallow robot-thing, who's been programmed to help the injured or sick. Kind of like a nurse-bot. Tadashi worked tirelessly, creating countless prototypes, until he finally struck gold.

But Baymax doesn't matter anymore.

What's the point? He's Tadashi's creation, not mine.

Aunt Cass parks beside our bakery and opens the car door for me. She yanks my hood up and grabs me by the shoulder, helping me inside. The bell on the door jingles happily as we enter the room. The smell of donuts, bagels, and other pastries wafts through the room. I rush up the stairs to my room before Aunt Cass can say anything, and shut my door. And then… I cry.

I cry, I cry, I cry. I bawl my eyes out, sniffle, rub until my eyes are red and my nose is flaking. My entire being shudders as I lay on my bed, sprawled out.

Why did Tadashi have to go inside that building? _Why?_

Everything was going well. My microbot unveiling was a total success. People were applauding and congratulating me left and right. And then everything went aflame. We were all outside, celebrating our accomplishment, when the building caught on fire. I begged Tadashi not to go inside, pleaded, but he ran in.

And then it blew up.

Regrets washes over me. I should have gone in before he did.

I stay on my bed for as long as I can remember, looking up at the ceiling. Makeshift robots from Legos dangle from the roof, swinging back and forth. Tadashi's room is separated only by a small plastic screen. He was so organized. A bookshelf is pushed against a corner with his novels arranged in alphabetical order. His bed is made, his desk is neat, and nothing is scattered on the floor. Completely the opposite of my room.

I could have learned organizational tips from him. I just chose not to. I was overconfident and brash with him. He told me to use my "big brain" to go to college, and I asked him why I should when I already know everything. I give a weak laugh, mocking myself and my stupidity. I'm not smart. Not at all. If I were smart, I would've gone in and-

I stop.

All the emotions are balled up inside me. I pound my pillow with my fists, and rub my hands over my face. Why why why why why you idiot?!

Suddenly, I hear footsteps.

It's coming upstairs.

My heart leaps at first, and then rests once again. It's probably just Aunt Cass, stupid me. I bury my face in the bedsheets, which still smell like Tadashi's cologne.

The door creaks open. I'm tempted to look up, but I resist. Let Aunt Cass watch me suffer. Maybe then, she'll leave me alone.

I wait for her to say something, but instead, the footsteps draw closer towards me. Slowly, I turn my head and stare up.

My eyes widened. This is no Aunt Cass.

"Hi, Hiro!"

**Thanks for reading it! I'll be updating chapter 2 pretty soon, hopefully.**

**Reviews and critiques are very much appreciated.**


End file.
